Sometimes Heroes Do Get a Vacation
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: After and emergency fleeing of the tower and a forced vacation, Beast Boy and Raven end up taking their friendship to the next level, but in the most romantic way possible!
1. A Mess in the Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any names or brands you'll read in here, or the Titans. :/

Enjoy! Reviews and feedback much appreciated!

It was a cool, mid-November day amongst Jump City. No trouble or crime could be heard. Only the high pitched octave of Starfire's scream.

"Robin! The bugs!" She screamed again.

"Starfire! Stop screaming!" Robin shouted as he pushed her away from the corner harvesting a nest of cockroaches.

"Cyborg! Grab the bug poison!" Robin shouted.

"No!" Beast Boy screamed back, "Don't kill them!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?!"

Beast Boy took a moment to think, "Um, I don't know..."

"I know," Cyborg chimed in, "Beastie could talk to them!" Everyone shared a laugh except Beast Boy.

"It's not funny!"

He looked over to find Raven snickering under her hand trying to hide it.

"You too Raven?" He seemed disappointed. She shrugged and walked over and sat on the couch.

He gained a serious look on his face, "You know what? I WILL talk to them! And I'll show you!" He shrunk down into the shape of a roach and crawled over to them. A few minutes went by and he came back.

"Yeah, they're not moving. And they said there's a whole army in the basement."

"I think we'll need an exterminator," Robin suggested.

"Seriously, dude. That sounds intense. An army of roaches," Cyborg added.

"Yeah," Beast Boy continued, "The army is currently battling over territory between the mice."

"Mice!" Starfire shrieked.

"I'll call the exterminator now," Cyborg said heading over to the phone.

Beast Boy headed over to the couch and sat next to Raven. He slumped down causing her to feel like she had to ask.

"Alright, what's up?"

"They're killing them."

"Well, I mean, they are invading our home. That's not exactly fair for us."

"Yeah, but they're just cold..."

His words actually tugged at her heart. She didn't know how, but killing roaches and mice were tear jerking. She pushed her lips to the side of her face and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Cyborg got off the phone and announced to the entire room.

"Well, Titans, we're going to have to move out for a week or so."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Move out?" Starfire chimed in.

"Yeah, they said with the roaches and mice and being such a tall building, it'll take at least a week."

"Damn," Robin cursed, "Well, Titans, I guess pack your bags."

The other three Titans took off to their rooms while cyborg stayed behind with Robin.

"Where are we going to live?" Robin asked.

"I was getting ready to look. The guy said we need to be out by 8am tomorrow. You pack, I'll look."

"Alright Cy," Robin took off to his room as well


	2. Road Trip!

The Titans one by one trickled into the main room with their bags packed and added to the pile of luggage behind the couch. They sat on the couch and looked to the giant screen which displayed Cyborg's findings.

"What about that condo place?" Raven spoke, "It looked nice."

"Yeah, it did. But it was three bedrooms," Cyborg noted.

"Cyborg, it was my understanding that hotels were made to stay away from home," Starfire added to the conversation, "What if we stay in a hotel?"

"Hotels are for vacations, Star. We're superheroes," Robin killed the moment.

"Oh c'mon Rob, it wouldn't hurt!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, really," Raven added, "A break would be nice..."

"Fine," he crossed his arms and pouted. He knew once Raven made a decision, there was no changing it, even if he was leader.

"Searching hotels," Cyborg narrated as he typed.

"Hey that one is nice!" Starfire pointed to the screen.

"Caesar's Palace?" Cyborg asked.

Robin scoffed.

"Looks too nice for us..." Raven hesitated.

Beast Boy walked in pulling his suitcase across the floor to the others.

"What's too nice for us?" He asked joining everyone on the couch.

"Starfire likes Caesar's Palace," Cyborg explained.

"Hey, that's be cool. C'mon Rae, let's be fancy for a week!" He nudged her elbow. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Robin hated the fact that no matter what he did, Beast Boy was always able to convince Raven otherwise while he could never.

"Well alright!" Cyborg happily called the hotel and spoke to the nice lady on the phone.

Robin walked over to Cyborg and gently spoke, "We only need four rooms," followed by a wink. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Well guys, they said we can check in by 5. It's 3:30 now. Wanna just head on over?" Everyone shrugged and took the luggage to the basement.

"Now, we can only take two cars," Cyborg said, "I'm driving one, for sure."

"I'll drive?" Raven suggested, "I don't mind."

She was under the impression she was driving her car until Cyborg tossed her the keys to the Escalade.

"There's not much trunk space in the T Car with the sound system back there. What won't fit goes with you." She shot him a glare and pushed the button to open the hatch door. She'd already placed her luggage in the back and waited for the others. Cyborg opened the garage door so she could turn on the car and get it warmed up since it was freezing outside.

"We only got four bags on the T Car, sorry Rae," Beast Boy came over with his bags, a few of Robin's and Starfire's.

"Let me help," she levitated half of the bags out of his arms, giving him air to breathe. She stacked them in like a puzzle and they all fit perfectly.

"Maybe that's why they could only get four." He chuckled, "So I'll probably have to ride with you, Starfire as well. They took up the whole back seat with Robin's workout stuff." Raven rolled her eyes.

"That boy can't give it a rest. If you and Starfire are fighting over the front seat, I'm not getting involved."

He grinned, "Okay, Rae."

"Hey Star!" He called. She turned around to meet his gaze as he shouted, "Shotgun!" And darted into the car. She pouted for a second and then threw the last of the bags into the car and climbed in the back seat. Raven was last to get in and before they could head out, she had to adjust the seat. Obviously Cyborg had driven it last because it was so far back and so low to the ground she couldn't drive like that to save her life. Beast Boy cracked up laughing as they waited for the automated seat to take years to slide all the way up.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're so short!" He continued laughing. She flicked the side of his head but he didn't care, he was laughing so hard. Once her seat was in place, they were able to drive out, Cyborg and Robin behind them. They merged onto the interstate and drove to the classier part of Jump City. Beast Boy rolled down the window and morphed into a hound dog sticking his head out window into the wind. Raven raised an eyebrow as her mouth hung low.

"Seriously?" She asked. He barked in response. He then changed into the tiny Yorkie puppy he knew Raven secretly adored and ran into her lap and mounted himself on the steering wheel. She gave a tiny laugh.

"Beast Boy stop," he jumped for joy when she laughed, "You're going to make me wreck." He jumped to lick her nose and waddled back to Starfire to get a belly rub. Raven laughed to herself.

"Damn cuteness." Beast Boy returned to his seat and morphed in human form and buckled back up.

"I know you love the puppy, Raven." She tried to hide the smile creeping on her face. He quickly changed the subject once he saw blush appearing on her cheeks. He knew she became uncomfortable when he did that to her. He pressed the buttons on the radio until he found a station worth listening to.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Nothing." He pressed the Pandora button on the dash and 90s rap began playing.

"Obviously Cyborg was the last one in here," Raven commented. Beast Boy began to laugh again, "As if we didn't already know by how long it took you to adjust your seat Rae."

She scrunched her lips and flicked him again, him not caring again.

He began laughing again when the famous phrase, "Oh my God, Becky. Look at her butt," came through the speakers. Raven smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. Beast Boy rapped the entire song to Raven. A steady faint smile remained on her face.

"Little in the middle but you got much back," he winked at her. Blush crept on her face again.

"Please," Starfire spoke up, "Is he implying that his anaconda snake does not want to eat you if you do not have the buns necessary for hamburgers and hot dogs?"

Beast Boy hid his smile and looked out the window, "Yeah, Star.. Something like that." He quietly laughed. Raven playfully smacked him on his chest. 'Wow...' She thought.

"Actually Star, he is naming his you know what as an anaconda and he doesn't want to sleep with you unless you have a big ass."

"Oh..." She once again gained that look on her face as she took in their strange earthly ways. Raven went back to thinking about Beast Boy's chest. How tight and firm it was. How muscular he'd gotten recently. She snapped out of it when she took the exit needed to get to their destination.

The streets of uptown Jump City were busy. Many expensive cars filled the streets, highly sophisticated people filled the sidewalks.

"Damn," Beast Boy commented, "I feel so out of place..."

"Me too..." Raven admitted.

"What?! Are you kidding me Raven? If anyone of us could fit in here, it'd be you."

"Nah..." She trailed off as she looked out the window behind Beast Boy. On the corner of their stoplight was a Tiffany & Co. shop that had a beautiful necklace displaying in the window. She could barely see it from where she was at, but she knew she instantly fell in love with it. All girls must have this feeling at least once in their life, whether they wear jewelry or not. Beast Boy looked at what she was staring at and smiled. He turned back and noticed the light turned green.

"Uh, Rae?" He pointed to the light. She regained her thoughts and went forward. They were driving along with traffic, making the lights when suddenly a woman on her phone walked into the street not paying any attention to the black beast headed her way. Raven slammed on the breaks and whipped her arm across Beast Boy's chest, as a mother would to her beloved child. The car stopped just in time as the woman continued walking. She had no clue what she almost encountered. Raven shook her head and pressed on the gas pedal again. She realized she felt Beast Boy's chest again and loved it even more. She stopped daydreaming and focused on the road.

"So what was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven replied.

"The arm thing," he said.

"Oh. Uh, reflex I guess. I don't know," she didn't realize she did it unintentionally. She felt silly for doing it.

"Well, thanks anyway," he chuckled.

"Don't mention it," she joked back. They reached the hotel.

"Hey," Beast Boy pointed, "Valet!"

"Nice," Raven was impressed.


	3. Checking in

She pulled up and allowed the workers to take their bags and their car and she went to the desk to check in, not waiting for Cyborg and Robin, who probably stopped for food. They were only fifteen minutes early, surely it wasn't too much trouble to go ahead and check in.

"Hey, we have a reservation under Victor Stone."

"Hey, the Titans!" She noticed, "Aren't you guys missing two?"

"Unfortunately, but is there anyway we could get our room keys ahead?"

"Sure! It's obviously you guys," she said completing the computer work and grabbing their cards.

"Okay, here are your keys. Beast Boy you're in room 1010, Raven is 1012, and Starfire is with Robin in 1013 and Cyborg will be 1011. Now these rooms are individual, but they all connect upstairs. Each bedroom has a staircase leading upstairs to the kitchen, living room, dining room, private hot tub and balcony. And also the rooms on the same side of the hall have a giant connecting closet and bathroom. The toilets and shower are separated by an individual door, but the counter and jacuzzi are in the open. "

The Titans were impressed. They proceeded to the elevator which led them to their rooms. Beast Boy and Raven parted from Starfire, as they were on the same side of the hallway. Raven walked in and saw her bags left in the center of the giant bedroom. Mirrors everywhere, along with a hanging chandelier and a mini bar. She got an evil smirk on her face. She placed her bags on the bed and unpacked and organized. The clothes were the easy part, but she had her bathroom set up a certain way because she had a routine. She took the bag that had her toiletries and proceeded to the bathroom. She stood in awe as she gazed at what would be a millionaire's bathroom. It looked as if everything was made of gold and marble. She shook her head and went to the counter. Beast Boy joined her soon setting up his stuff as well.

"This bathroom is something, huh?"

"Yeah, it's incredible."

"And check out the size of this tub!" It could hold 3 people. It was about the size of a small hot tub. She shook her head, "It amazes me how people need objects to feel good about themselves."

"Oh c'mon Rae, you know it'd be awesome to get to relax in this."

She turned to him trying to push back a smile.

"I knew it," he winked, "I guess we don't have to worry about counter hogs. This thing is massive!" She giggled a bit. He didn't have much to set up so he turned to head back to his room.

"Hey Rae," she turned, "Did you need anything hung up in the closet?"

She thought about what she'd packed.

"Uhm, I think I brought like one dress just in case and I'll probably hang my uniform up. Other than that no."

"Okay, I was going to put my bags out of sight in there and didn't want to take up too much room."

"Beast Boy, it's a giant walk in closet, I don't think you'd be taking up too much room if you were to sleep in there."

"True," he laughed and went back to his room. She finished unpacking her things and began looking around the bathroom. So many cabinets and drawers, of course she was going to look through them.

"Lavender Oil. Tea Tree Oil. Bath salts. This could be fun..." She spoke to herself.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy popped in, "I'm gonna head upstairs and check it out, wanna come?" She shrugged and followed him up his stairs into the giant open living room made entirely out of windows. Chrome and black covered the kitchen and the projector tv was already being lowered by Cyborg. They obviously hadn't been too far behind. Raven stepped towards the balcony and walked out glancing over the city, her hair blowing in the slight breeze. The smell of the city wasn't the best, but the view was fantastic. The hot tub was to the side and placed into the ground. She was welcomed by two Titans, Starfire and Beast Boy.

"The view is spectacular!" Starfire exclaimed.

"It is," Raven agreed.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy spoke, "Cy was gonna whip up a little food, did you want some?"

"Uhm," Raven's gaze never broke from the view, "I'm not too hungry right now, maybe later."

"Okay, cool." He turned and headed back in, Starfire following. Raven hung around for a few more minutes before deciding she wanted to soak in the jacuzzi in those oils. She took her staircase down and started the water in her bathroom. While the water ran to heat up, she found some candles the room provided and lit them. She went and grabbed the oils from the cabinet, also some bubble bath.

"A little bubbles, never hurt," she shrugged. With the bubbles, salts, and oils added, she tied her hair up and climbed in, wearing a bathing suit since she did in fact share the bathroom. She loved quiet relaxing baths, it meant quiet relaxing time to herself soaking in nature's own oils. She leaned her head back and began daydreaming. Her mind went back to the woman on the cross walk who failed to notice cars coming straight for her. Then she remembered what she did to Beast Boy. Oh how his chest was firm and toned. She began wondering what it would look like without his shirt on. She'd never seen him without a shirt on in the gym. He always wore one for some reason. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear his feet scuff across the bathroom floor.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry Raven."

She opened her eyes and tilted her head up. Beast Boy was hurrying out the door when she called for him, "Beast Boy wait!"

He turned around.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit, it's okay."

Oh!" He sighed in relief. "It smells great in here."

"I took some of the oils they had in that cabinet and some champagne from the minibar." She held up a small bottle, smiling.

"I brought you some food?" He held up the plate containing a slice of cheesecake, soy of course. "I was going to knock on your door right there, not expecting you to be in here."

"Thank you, Beast Boy. You can set it on the ledge right there."

He did as he was told.

"Hey, Rae?" He hesitated, she noted. "Do you think, maybe, I could join you?" As the question went on, he got quieter and scratched the back of his head. She blushed a tad but that could be blamed on the heat from the water.

"Uhm, sure. Just don't be naked."

He chuckled and snapped his charming fingers, "You got it Rae."

He came back seconds later with a bottle of champagne from his minibar and his swimming trunks on, and nothing else. Raven's imagination had been proved wrong. The juicy images she saw in her head were multiplied by ten in person. Her mouth fell open when he walked towards her. He dropped his eyes from hers and blushed looking to the floor. She scooted from the center of the tub to the side, allowing him to climb in. His body that looked like it had been carved by the gods, his perfectly messy shaggy hair, his charming eyes, everything about him was perfect, even his personality. Their legs had to intertwine a bit to fit them both. He felt how soft her legs were, which made him blush.

"You should try the cheesecake, I made it," he said. She looked to his side where the food was sitting. He turned and got her a spoonful and held it out for her to eat.

"Just try it, it's good," he gave a heartwarming smile. She hesitated but scooted closer to take the bite. It was actually really good, and not just good for soy cheesecake, but it tasted like it came from the Cheesecake Factory.

"That's amazing Beast Boy."

"Thank you," he smiled, "Want more?" She gave a slight nod. He took the plate and scooted right up to her side and fed her a few more spoonfuls. She was very well capable of feeding herself, but there was something intimate about it. The smells, the candles, the romantic food and drink, she was falling for the clichéd romantic setting, but she didn't care, she was... happy. Beast Boy set the remainder of the cheesecake down and reached for the champagne. He popped the bottle and handed one to Raven and popped the other, not spilling any.

"To a wonderful, relaxing vacation," he toasted. They clanked bottles and drank from them. A drink leading to almost halfway empty. Beast Boy noticed Raven had put in earrings earlier, "I like your earrings."

"Thanks," she blushed and glanced down to the water.

"They kinda match that necklace I saw you staring at on the street."

She looked up to him, confused.

"I want to buy it for you."

"What?" What did she just hear?

"I want to buy you that necklace."

"Why?" She was shocked.

"Because you want it, and you deserve something nice," he smiled. She hadn't noticed that he'd scooted closer and their shoulders were touching.

"I don't deserve anything..."

"Of course you do Raven!" He smiled, "You do a lot for this team, more than Robin I think, and no one's ever repaid you, and I want to. I want to take you shopping."

"Shopping?" She raised an eyebrow, "I don't really shop, Beast Boy."

"I know you're not Starfire, but you are a girl, and besides, I'm paying for it, so you can buy whatever you want!

"How do you have the money for a Tiffany necklace?"

"Same reason I have the money for my car." (Which was in fact a Maserati GranTurismo).

"You're the one who paid for your car?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my parents had a lot of money for me to inherit. I have a mansion too."

Her eyes grew wide, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, that's where I take off to sometimes when I need alone time. You have Azarath and I have my parent's old estate. Well kinda..."

"What do you mean kinda?" She asked.

"Well, it was painful going back to a place that I called home, when it was just me. Mom and Dad are supposed to be there when you go back home, and they weren't. So I gave the estate away to charity for children and bought some land and a house in the Hamptons."

Raven's eyes remained wide.

"Holy shit, Beast Boy. You're like Richie Rich rich."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "not far from Bruce Wayne," he winked.

"Raven, I'd like to take you up there for weekend or so. As long as you wouldn't mind the Kardashian's as neighbors," he laughed.

"Why do you want to take me up there?"

"Well, because, I think it would make you happy. I think I could make you happy."

Her mouth dropped and tears formed in her eyes, "Why...?"

"Because you deserve to be happy."

She looked down to hide the tear sliding down her face, "But I can't be happy. You know that."

"No, Raven." He wiped the tear and lifted her face up, "You deserve nothing but happiness. I would love to give it to you. You'd just have to let me."

She felt weak, her head fell to his shoulders and her arm latched around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and he turned to face her. She put her other arm around his neck and held on tight.

"Would you wanna ride up this weekend?" He asked.

"I, uh, I don't know..." She was so confused. She didn't know what to say.

He broke apart from the embrace, still holding her, but looked into her eyes.

"I'm taking you. There's nothing you can do to change it."

She sniffled and smiled, "Okay."

"Stop crying," he cleared her face of tears.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being sweet to me," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. I think I'm going to bed now," she warmly smiled.

"Aww," he seemed disappointed, "At least finish the champagne with me."

She took the bottle and clanked with him and finished it. It wasn't much since it came from the mini bar after all. She set the empty bottle next to the plate and stood up. The water fell from her body into the pool below. Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head when she stepped out and dried off. Her perfect body glistening in the light. Her eyes shone bright under the spotlights. She was perfect in every way.

She threw the towel to the side and reached for her toothbrush and brushed her teeth real quick before heading in her room for bed. Beast Boy tried not to stare, but it's almost impossible to remove your eyes from such beauty, or also in this case, booty.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy," she grinned.

"Night, Rae," he smiled back, "Sleep well."

"You too," she turned and walked into her room, the door quietly making the latching sound. Beast Boy let a sigh and relaxed in the tub.

"Cannot believe that happened. I have a date with Raven."


	4. Who Knew Raven was a Shopper?

Raven woke to the early morning sun shining through the windows. Last night was the first time in a long time she'd slept that good. She rested until her body woke up and proceeded to the shower. She took with her a change of clothes she was going to wear that day and shut the door separating herself from the rest of the bathroom.

Her shower was quick and simple and stepped into the giant arena to find the hair dryer. Beast Boy woke to the hair dryer and realized Raven was up. He stretched his muscles about and went to the bathroom for his shower, not noticing he only had his boxers on. He did comb his hair down so he was somewhat presentable. He walked in and waved good morning to Raven. She simply smiled back through the mirror and watched him walk into the shower. By the time she'd finished blow drying her hair, he walked out with a towel around his waist, his body still glistening from the water vapor. He came up beside her and reached for his toothbrush.

"Morning, Rae," he sweetly said.

"Uh, morning," she replied, gazing at his godly body. He noticed and smirked, but didn't say anything.

He spit and rinsed the toothbrush, "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know, I was hoping everyone else was and maybe I could tag along."

"Well I know what I'm doing, you're welcome to 'tag along' if you'd like."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you shopping," he grinned over at her. He wasn't kidding before.

"You were serious?"

"Of course, Rae. I'm tired of spending money on me. I want to buy you things to make you happy."

"I don't need objects to make me happy, Beast Boy," she argued.

"You, I believe that from, but just c'mon. It'll be fun," he reassured. She thought about it for a little and finally agreed to go.

"Just give me a few minutes to put clothes on," he darted into his room to change.

'You don't have to put clothes on,' Raven thought. She went back into her room, but left the connecting door open so Beast Boy could come through.

"Raven?" He called making his way closer, "Did you want any food from upstairs? Robin's making breakfast."

"Sure," she shrugged. The two went upstairs and ate a quick breakfast followed by uncertain glares when they told the others Beast Boy was taking Raven shopping. Raven took their room keys and valet ticket and they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Raven said.

"What? I want to!"

"Yeah, but, it feels weird having someone spend so much money on me."

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Get over it," he simply said with a chuckle. She playfully nudged him and the doors opened. They went to the door and retrieved their car, tipping the man more than generously, thanks to Beast Boy. Raven was headed for the driver's seat when Beast Boy stopped her.

"Let me drive, Raven." She seemed puzzled.

"Okay.. Why?"

"Because I'm doing this for you, now come over here so when I open the door for you, you get in and these guys don't make fun of me for when you ignore it and get in the driver's seat anyway."

She smiled and rolled her eyes and let him open the door for her. She buckled in as he ran around and sat in the seat.

"I wonder how long it took the valet guy to get the seat back from your driving," he joked. She, once again, flicked him on the side of the head. Beast Boy pulled into the treacherous streets of uptown Jump City and found a parking garage close to the expensive 5th Avenue shops. They got out of the car and walked towards the exit. Once reaching the entryway to the open city life, Raven looked around at the shops until a smile was brought onto her face when she saw the familiar teal blue on the corner.

"Let's go," he laughed, leading her across the street. Once they reached the shop, she stood outside looking at the necklace.

"Raven, you can't have it if we stay out here." She followed him inside and looked up to find a five floored Tiffany & Co. There was just too much jewelry to take in. She didn't know where to start looking. Beast Boy right away spotted the dark purple of Tanzanite that resembled the key heart necklace in the window and walked over to that counter. Raven followed.

"Hey there, could I help you with something today?" The nice blonde lady asked.

"Yeah, actually, we're looking for the necklace in the window. Do you have it down here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Actually, all of our stuff is one of a kind, so I will have to go grab that for you. Give me just one moment," she smiled and excused herself. Raven looked down in the counter and noticed all the price tags. Tanzanite was in fact a rare gem to begin with.

"Beast Boy, you really don't have to do this."

"Raven, stop talking," he put his finger to her mouth to shush her. She pushed her eyebrows together out of frustration. The lady came back over dangling the necklace from her fingers.

"Let me shine this up for you and we'll try it on, see how you like it." She came around the counter and hooked the clasp together. Raven looked down and held the charm in her hand and smiled.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to get it," Beast Boy told the lady, "She's smiling." Raven blushed and the lady took the price tag off the chain and went to ring him up.

"Raven, go look at the earrings over there." He didn't want her around when he paid the thousands of dollars for a shiny rock on a chain. She did as she was told, she knew why but didn't feel the need to argue. He met up with her and placed his hand gently on her back.

"See anything else you like?"

She innocently looked into his eyes while pointing with her finger to a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings. He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Only because you gave me 'the eyes'." The man at the earrings counter helped them check out and Raven wanted to leave after that before she took his entire bank account.

"Thank you," she softly, but sweetly said.

"We're not done yet, Rae," he winked, "We need to get you some clothes for when I take you up to the Hamptons." She wasn't a shopper, and definitely wasn't the kind of girl you had to buy her love, but she did enjoy being pampered, as any girl would. Store after store, she bought dresses, shoes, shirts, pants. He even offered to take her into Victoria's Secret. She thought it was a tad uncomfortable, so he waited outside and gave her his credit card. She came back outside 20 minutes later with a big bag and blush spread across her face. He couldn't help the fact that this sweet innocent girl was holding a bag filled with who knows what from a sexy store.

Hours of splurging later, Raven was finally too tired to shop anymore. She had literally shopped til she dropped. Beast Boy had bags hanging off his arms and Raven as well, they headed back to the car. Normally, one would need to consider getting mugged while holding thousands of dollars worth in merchandise, but seriously, who was going to mug two Titans?

With the Escalade loaded up, they went back to the hotel.

"You know," Beast Boy glanced over to Raven, who had her eyes closed and head resting on the side of the car, "I still need to buy you dinner." Her eyes opened.

"No, it's the least I have to do to say thank you. Please, let me pay. I'm draining your bank account."

"Raven, do you really think you even made a dent today? I'd have to buy you a mansion with a Batcave and all kinds of equipment before I have to start worrying about my money. Besides, I've invested in many companies, including Apple. So, money just keeps coming in. And I'm pretty sure all this stuff has been paid for already today."

"Okay, you don't have to brag," she joked. He laughed.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to worry. And even if I did go broke, I'd rather spend my last penny on you." She blushed and looked down. He reached for her hand and held it.

"So, tomorrow, would you like to ride up to the Hamptons? I'd really love to show you around up there. All my friends are going to love you! Well except the Kardashians... They might get jealous."

"You're friends with the Kardashians?"

"Yeah, somewhat. Kim loves rubbing my puppy belly and Kris is weirdly obsessed with me."

"Isn't Kris the mom?"

"Yeah... That's why I said 'weirdly'. I think it's some sort of mid life crisis thing. I don't know, but anyway, everyone would love you. And I know you'd love the peacefulness and the quiet and it's just a wonderful place to go to relax. You could meditate on the back porch looking over the blue water at sunset. You won't want to leave if I take you there."

She smiled at the thought of relaxation.

"Hey wait," she thought, "Why didn't we all just go to your house instead of a hotel?"

He looked as if he'd been caught doing something bad, "The truth is Rae, I don't want the other Titans there. That's where I go to relax and I only want you there, because it's a very special place and you're a very special girl. And I don't even think they know about it..."

Her heart warmed when he said "very special girl". She blushed more and he squeezed her hand gently.

"What are we going to tell the others when we leave for a day and night?"

He thought hard about it.

"Why not just tell them the truth?" He said.

"Because they don't know about the Hamptons."

"No, but they do know about the mansion I gave to the children. We can just say you wanted to see it and help out a day or two. They'd believe that right?"

"Yeah, all up until you say 'Raven' and 'kids' in the same sentence," she said. He laughed, "Raven, I think you'll make a great mom one day."

"Yeah, okay," she sarcastically remarked.

"Well I think so," he kissed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

Beast Boy drove up to a fancy Italian restaurant and parked around back.

"Let's go eat," he patted her hand and stepped out of the car. She followed behind and he waited for her to catch up, placing his hand on her back. They walked in and were seated right away, only having to do with who they were, one of the perks of being famous. Beast Boy ordered a Greek salad, as did Raven. She didn't want to eat meat right in front of Beast Boy since he was in fact paying for it. She thought it would be a tad rude. They made small dinner conversation until the few minutes it took for their salads to be served. Once the waitress left, Beast Boy looked down and saw feta cheese sprinkled all over the top of his salad.

"Oh boy," he quietly mumbled. Raven followed his glance down onto the table and made a face.

"Would it be any different if I were to take the cheese pieces off?"

"I don't know how you would get every last bit," he said. She gave a smirk and her eyes glowed. The white cheese specs turned black and lifted off and under the lettuce. They floated across the table and landed on top of her dish.

"You forget who you're talking to," she kidded.

"Oh, right. Thanks Rae," he smiled. She smiled back in response and they ate their delicious food.

It wasn't too long after they finished before the waitress came with the bill. Beast Boy quickly took the black case before Raven could see how much it was, even though she already knew. $18 a piece for each salad, plus tip, so it was basically a $50 meal. The waitress cleared the table and took the check.

"Fifty dollars for two salads huh?" Raven spoke.

"How'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"It's not that hard to figure out," she said. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her as the waitress came back with his card and thanked them for coming in. He led Raven out the door like a gentleman would and opened the car door for her once again. The drive back was quiet, mostly because the two were worn out, especially Raven.

"Hey, Raven. Why don't we drive up to my house tonight? You can sleep the few hours it'll take to get there. I'm not too tired to drive?"

"Um, sure."

"Okay, but the thing is, we have to go back to the tower and get my car. I'm kinda known for that around there," he chuckled. Raven slowly turned her deadpan expression over his way and shook her head, "Fine."

"Wait," she said, "We need to leave this one with the others. Why don't I just bring your car here?"

"As long as teleporting won't damage it... That is my baby, Raven." She rolled her eyes. They drove back to the hotel and parked out front. Without anyone other than the valet looking, she placed the Maserati right behind the Escalade and snapped her fingers placing her shopping bags from one car to the other. They handed the keys to the man in the suit and Raven snapped her fingers again placing the ticket on the kitchen counter of their room hoping the other Titans would see it when needed. The smile on Beast Boy's face was priceless.

"My baby! How I've missed you so!" He caught Raven staring at him with an eyebrow cocked. "I mean uh, ready to go Raven?" A sweat drop fell down the back of his head. She climbed in and waited for him to tip the valet and drive off.

On the road again, Raven got comfy in the nice heated leather seat which seemed to put her right to sleep. Beast Boy glanced over twenty minutes into the drive and laughed when he saw her lulled into a nice sleep. He turned on the radio just enough to where he could hear it and hopefully not wake her. He had the remaining hour and a half to himself. He had plenty of time to think and hum along to the music.

Finally arriving to the gate at about ten that night, his car was accessed through and he drove around the island until his familiar home came into sight. Driving up to the front door, he parked the car and looked to Raven.

'Should I wake her...?' He thought, 'No, I remember what happened last time.' He turned the car off and went around to her side of the car. He opened the door and unbuckled her, carefully sliding his arms under and carried her bridal style. He walked up to the front door and realized his hands were too full to unlock it.

'Please, do not wake up Raven,' with that he transformed into an octopus and unlocked the door, and turning the lights on. Back in human form, he carried her back to his bedroom, the softest bed in the house. Laying her gently on the bed, he flipped a lamp on giving a dim lighting throughout the room. He watched her sleep for just a moment, smiling, and went to get her bags out of the car, thinking she'd need some of the clothes. He jogged back out to the car and opened the trunk, spotting a familiar pink striped bag. He cautiously looked around and snuck into the bag, wondering what sweet innocent Raven had bought. Sexy laced bras, thin g-strings, laced underwear, nightgowns, and a robe filled the bag. There were a few regular clothes in there, but that didn't turn him on. He bit his lip before placing everything back in the bag and carried them all in. The car chirped and the door locked. He gently set the bags at the foot of the bed and pulled out an old button up long sleeve shirt in case she wanted to sleep in something else, hoping she'd pick his shirt over her new nightgowns. He kissed her forehead goodnight and dimmed the lamp a little more, incase she were to wake up and not be alarmed of where she was. Ironically, she stirred and called his name ever so softly.

"Beast Boy." He turned around and saw her eyes halfway open and rubbing her head.

"Hey Raven," he came and sat on the edge of the bed, "We just got here. I put your bags at the foot of the bed here."

"Oh, thank you."

"And here's something you can wear to sleep in if you didn't have anything else?" He motioned towards the shirt. She gave half a smile, "Thanks."

"Well, you're pretty tired. I'll leave you be. If you need anything in the bathroom, it's all there. Toothbrushes, shampoo, soap. I always have extra."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" He counter argued. She chuckled and rolled on her side.

"I'll be in the bedroom on the other side of the living room. Sleep well, Raven," he smiled.

"You too, Beast Boy," she smiled back. She waited for the door to close before she got up and changed. She looked down at the bag containing her new nightgowns and back to his shirt.

"Well, I do need to wash my new stuff first before I wear it," that was her argument. She gladly put his shirt on and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't as big and fancy as the one at the hotel, but it was still pretty nice. She brushed her teeth and then climbed into the bed which felt like she was laying on a million feathers, well with Beast Boy being the owner, faux feathers. She fell right to sleep.


	5. Great Escape

A correction from the night before, this was the best Raven ever slept in a very long time. She woke up feeling completely relaxed and like she was in heaven. She didn't want to get up, but knew she needed to meditate, since she hadn't done it in a while. Still having Beast Boy's shirt on she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and explored outside the bedroom into the very open house. It was quiet, but peaceful. She walked across the living room and out the back patio door. She noticed he had a swimming pool which looked as if it came from an enchanted fairy wood. He also had a wonderful Oceanside view. She figured this would do and floated in the air above the stone flooring of the patio. Twenty minutes later frostbite began nipping at her fingers and toes, it may have been a wonderful backyard for summer, but not for middle November. She came back into the warm house and wandered over to the kitchen scoping out what contained in Beast Boy's cupboards.

'Hey, tea. But what kinds does he have?' She thought looking through his assorted teas. 'Black tea, camomile, grey, green, so many choices. Hmmm we'll just go with black.'

She made her tea and snooped through his refrigerator. Plenty of fruits and vegetables. She found a pineapple he'd been saving so it could ripen and began cutting it up. The sound of the knife hitting the cutting board alarmed Beast Boy's sensitive hearing and woke him. Waking up in his estate house with someone else making noise wasn't something he was used to, but when he remembered Raven was here, he calmed down and rested until his body fully woke. Once he felt he was ready, he got up and went to the bathroom prepping himself enough to walk out to greet her.

The door to the side opened revealing a half naked green muscled man. Her eyes wandered for only seconds, remembering she had a sharp knife in her hand.

"Mornin' Rae," he greeted, "I let you sleep in my bed, and you have the nerve to cut my pineapple."

She laughed, "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Nah," he walked up to her and stole a bite. "It's good, have you had any yet?"

She shook her head.

"Well here," he said offering her a small piece, "Try it." She took the bite and sweetness filled her mouth, a smile escaping.

"So tell me, why'd you pick the Hamptons as your place of residence?" She asked.

"Well, honestly it's always been a dream of mine to live here. It's so peaceful and beautiful. I mean yeah, there's plenty of rich snobs, but I've also made really good friends. And I would love to raise my family out here, that's why I bought such a big house. Plenty of room for three little babies to wander and explore."

"You want three kids?"

"I sure do," he smiled.

"Ouch," she joked, "Your wife's body will probably be ruined after your third."

He laughed, but then said, "Nah, she'll still be beautiful no matter what happens."

Raven secretly got a little jealous, thinking of some other woman that Beast Boy was madly in love with. She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

"I see you chose the most comfortable suit in the house as your sleeping clothes," he noted her dress wear. His shirt barely covered past her butt, if she were to raise her arms, her entire backside would show, not that he'd have a problem with that.

"Yeah, I need to wash my new clothes before I wear them. Could I use your washer and dryer?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask Raven. Mi casa es su casa."

"Nice Spanish," she remarked.

"JLo's been teaching me a little," he grinned.

"You know Jennifer Lopez as well?"

"Oh yeah, she's my next door neighbor. Granted our houses are far apart, but she is the one to my right. And Jimmy Fallon is up that way. You'll get to meet everyone tonight. There's a fall banquet in the club house. That is if you wanted to go?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled, "I'll just have to get a jump start on laundry. The dresses I bought can't be dried."

"I'll finish this, and you go do that," he offered. She let him take over what was left of the pineapple and rinsed the sticky off her hands.

"Hey," she called, "Where's your laundry basket?"

"Oh. Hang on!" He dashed down the stairs and came back minutes later with a black basket.

"Sorry, it was in the laundry room."

"You know you're going to have to give me a tour or draw me a map one. I'll probably get lost in this place."

"It's not that big, Rae," he laughed, "The laundry room is down the stairs and to the right."

"If I don't come back in 10 minutes, come look for me." He laughed and followed her out the door and went back to his pineapple. The chunks went from the cutting board to a large bowl for them to share when she got back.

Raven threw her clothes in the wash and started them. Walking back upstairs, she met with Beast Boy again to eat their pineapple.

The day carried on with the two of them lounging around and truly enjoying a vacation. They watched movies, played video games, and played a few rounds of pool from his "man cave" in the basement. It turned to about 5:30 and Raven parted to take a shower and get ready for the banquet. She now smelled like Beast Boy, taking a shower with his soaps and wearing her little black dress washed in his detergent, she really did love the way he smelled. She fixed her hair and put the earrings in Beast Boy bought her yesterday matching the key heart necklace. She grabbed some black stilettos from one of the bags and carried them to the living room next to one of the couches. There's no way she was putting those on just yet. Beast Boy was changing and came out minutes later fully stunned once he saw her.

"You look gorgeous Raven."

She blushed and looked to the floor, "Thanks."

He held his arm out signaling for her to take it and he led the way to the car parked out front. He opened the door for her and ran around to the other side. He started his prized possession and made their way to the club house.

"Okay," he pointed, "There's JLo's house and right up on this corner is Jimmy Kimmel's."

Normally, Raven didn't care about celebrities and their lives, but it was pretty cool to be in the same area as a lot of famous people. Beast Boy made a turn and pointed out the Kardashian house.

"Looks like Kim and Kanye are visiting Kourtney. That's their Escalade."

"Have you ever met Kanye?" She asked.

"I have actually. He's alright."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's actually not as self centered as the media makes him out to be. A lot of what he does on camera is for show. In person, he's actually pretty chill. But I still don't think you'd end up liking him," he winked.

She slid a smile, "You're probably right."

"Okay, Raven," he said pulling into the clubhouse, "Here it is."

It was lit up with fall colors and lights. Very recognizable people came from all different directions, laughing and talking, all piling into the big brown doors. She looked all around outside the window not noticing Beast Boy had opened her door for her. He held her hand as she got out and placed it on the arch of her back, guiding her into the building. As they walked in she saw celebrities everywhere, but what was great about it was no paparazzi. Everyone could be themselves and just relax and hang out. It was going to be a good night.

Beast Boy found a table that had empty seats, but was also accompanying Ironman.

"Hey man," Beast Boy greeted Robert Downy Jr. Robert stood and "guy hugged".

"Gar Logan. My man! Why ain't ya been up here lately?"

Beast Boy shrugged and smiled, "Been too busy playing hero. Except mine's for real," he winked and teased him. Rob play-punched Beast Boy's arm.

"This is Raven, by the way," Beast Boy introduced. Robert reached for her hand and politely shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"And you, Miss Hero," he slightly flirted. She smiled in response.

"Mind if we sit?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah man, go ahead. The wife and I are just sittin here waiting for people to show up."

The two Titans took their seats.

"So what's this thing supposed to be anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh I think it's just everyone meeting up and eating. I guess like a big restaurant type thing? At least that's what it was last year," he looked to his wife trying to recall the previous event, she nodded in response.

"Yeah, basically the whole neighborhood gathered together for a big fancy dinner and then mingling with champagne later," she commented.

"Oh," Robert spoke, "You know Kanye and Kim are coming and their bringing North. Everyone can't wait to see the little tyke."

"Ah, really? Yeah, Kanye's pretty cool, off camera that is," Beast Boy laughed. Rob laughed too, "Yeah, I'll agree with ya on that."

Their waitress came over and served them all waters and provided them with a small menu. Raven glanced at it and saw all kinds of fancy dishes. Everything seemed alright but the filet mignon jumped off the page and into her stomach it seemed.

"What are you getting?" She quietly asked.

"Probably just the house salad, why?"

Her mouth slanted and her eyes met the meat description. He leaned in close to her, "You can get the meat, Raven. I'm not going to be offended or hurt in anyway."

"Okay," she smiled. The waitress came back and took their orders and then returned quickly with a wine matching what each guest had ordered.

"So tell me 'Ironman'," Beast Boy went on, "When am I gonna get to wear the suit? Or at least drive the car."

"You can drive the 'Stark Mobile' when I can drive the Maserati," he joked.

"You've got yourself a deal, kind sir."

"So Raven," Rob took his attention to the lovely new face in the Hampton's world, "Tell me what it's like living with this goofball."

She laughed a bit, "Well, it's never a dull moment. There's always something to laugh about, whether it's his corny jokes or when he's exploded marshmallows with a lighter and it ending up all over him."

Robert laughed, "Damn. Sounds interesting. I've always wanted to know what it's like being a real hero, though. It must be great to be able to save people and have them look up to you as role models."

Both Titans nodded. "There's ups and downs," Beast Boy spoke, "But the ups make up for the downs." Raven raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"I think what he means is, being a hero is not what it's all cracked up to be. Sure it warms your heart knowing you've saved thousands of lives from stopping a detonator to a massive bomb Slade's hid somewhere in the city, but sometimes you do fail. There are times where you aren't fast enough. You go home thinking there's something you could've or should've done when in actuality, things just have to happen for a reason. But when you do make it in the nick of time, and you're able to save a terrified face and turn it into a giant smile, it almost makes up for the other times you haven't been able to do that. Being a hero isn't about publicity or doing it for an ego boost, it's about risking your lives and putting others before yourself and pushing your body to it's hardest limits and trying to make an impact on the world for the better. Being a hero means being there."

"Wow," he replied, "That was beautiful."

"Yeah," Beast Boy smiled at her.

The food arrived at the table and everyone throughout the dining hall had a nice hot plate in front of them. Soon the plates began being emptied and cleared off the table and one by one, each table was left and everyone joined together again talking and listening to classical music played live in the ballroom. When Beast Boy and Raven walked in, they were immediately offered the best champagne around and took a glass.

"Hey, there's Kanye," Beast Boy pointed out, "I at least want you to meet him."

She nodded as a response and followed his lead to Kim and Kanye.

"Kanye, what's up man?" They slapped hands and man hugged, not spilling the drink of course.

"What you been up to Gar?" He asked.

"Just the same old same old," Beast boy shrugged, "You?"

"Just bein' a dad, man. It's great," Kanye said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Beast Boy replied. Kanye nodded and pointed with his glass towards Raven, "This your girl?" Beast Boy paused for a moment and looked to her smiling and placed his arm around her back, "Yeah, Raven's my girl." He raised his eyebrows, receiving a slight giggle from her blushing face.

"Well, nice to meet you Raven."

"You too," she smiled.

"Aww, Gar, she's so gorgeous!" Kim finally spoke up.

"She is, isn't she?" He got lost in her beauty.

"Well, man, Kourtney's rampaging around here somewhere and we gotta find her. I'll catch ya later man."

"Sound good," they slapped hands again and the West family took off.

"He actually wasn't that bad," Raven commented.

"See? I told ya," he nudged, "C'mon, I want to introduce you to JLo and then we can leave okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. He peeked up above everyone on his tip toes looking for her. He spotted her and took Raven's hand and guided her towards the Latin pop princess.

"Hey Jen!" He called. She turned around and looked for who called her name, not missing the green figure coming towards her.

"Garfeild! You made it!" She hugged him.

"How have you been, papi?" She asked as they parted from the hug.

"I've been good, Jen. How about you?"

"I'm good, just making it through life. Is this...?" She trailed her question pointing to Raven.

"Yup," he proudly answered, "This is Raven."

"Aww, you're even more beautiful in person," they shook hands.

"Thank you," Raven replied, "Gar's told me a lot about you recently and how much he's wanted me to meet you."

"Has he really?" JLo asked.

"What can I say?" Beast Boy chimed in, "She's like a mom to me."

"Garfield, we've been over this. That would make me old."

"Yes ma'am." He joked, "But hey, we'll be here for a few days more, I'll definitely try to catch you again before we leave."

"Alright, sounds good." She hugged him goodbye and kissed his cheek and hugged Raven as well.

"You two are very beautiful together," she commented before they parted ways.

Beast Boy led her out the door and to his car.

"What'd you think, Rae?" He asked as they climbed into the car.

"It was nice," she said, "It was cool seeing all those people just being themselves. No press or anyone to look good in front of, just seeing their true selves was nice."

"Yeah, I'm glad you came down here with me," he smiled, taking her hand.

"Me too," she wrapped her hand around his. He took her back to the house and helped her inside. Her shoes were killing her feet. He ended up just carrying her inside as he did the night before and placed her on his bed. She took her shoes off and threw them onto the ground.

"Let me rub your feet," he offered.

"Oh no, you don't have to." But by the time she finished her sentence, he was already rubbing away at her soles, and man did it feel good. He gave her a nice quick massage and laid next to her across his bed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," she yawned. He chuckled.

"Wanna get changed and watch a movie before bed?" She smiled and nodded. He got off the bed and headed for his dresser.

"Let me grab a shirt and shorts and I'll head out and let you change." She sat on the bed until he closed the door behind him. She got up, feeling the difference in her feet after being in heels all day which felt weird, and went to the laundry basket filled with her new clean clothes. She couldn't decide whether to wear one of her sexy new nightgowns or not. If it would be too much since apparently they were dating now. That thought did not slip her mind at all that night. She loved the thought if being with him, but was a little scared for some reason. Maybe because it was something new. She decided on wearing one of her nightgowns but with the silky robe overtop. She changed and then walked out side to find him relaxing on the couch.

"Hey," he smiled and got up, "Why don't we watch it in the bedroom? That way you can fall asleep there." She turned around and went back in and sat on the bed, pulling the covers over her legs. He put 'Ironman' ironically in, waiting for the sarcastic remark from Raven.

"Really?" She laughed.

"Hey why not?" He came around to the other side of the bed and got under the blankets as well.

"Could I hold you?" He asked. She blushed, but smiled and nodded. He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer with his other arm and they snuggled together. It wasn't long before Raven fought her eyes to stay open, so she took off her robe receiving raised eyebrows from Beast Boy, but then fell back into his arms drifting off into a deep comforting sleep, he not too far behind.


	6. Beach Day

Beast Boy woke with a pain in his arm. He looked down and saw her laying on top of it. He tried as gently as he could to remove his arm from under her body. She stirred, but fell back on her side and resumed her deep, relaxing sleep. He looked to the window and saw complete darkness or so. He gazed at the clock beside the bed and read 3:30. Still really late and plenty of sleep to be caught, which relieved him. He indeed did love his sleep. He shut his eyes and quickly fell into his warm slumber.

A few hours later, Raven opened her eyes to see a 7:30 morning sunrise peeking through the blinds. She stretched in the bed and sat up. To her right, Beast Boy lay sprawled out on his stomach, one knee hiked up to his rig cage, arms under the pillow and face buried into the fluffy feathers. She smiled and internally laughed at the sight. She quietly got out of bed trying not to disturb him and grabbed the matching robe and draped it over her body. She slipped out the door and went to meditate by the giant windows in the living room. It wasn't long before she'd drifted into her mediation world and became oblivious to the world around her.

Beast Boy shuffled in the bed and stretched around trying to wake his body. He turned to see if Raven was there, but no surprise, she wasn't. He knew she was the earliest of the early birds and was meditating in the room that took in the most morning light. For a dark girl, she loved sunrises. He threw the covers off and went out the door seeing her floating torso on the middle of the sun rays. He smiled when he saw her and walked across the cold hardwood floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. Being in her own world, she didn't hear him coming and it startled her a bit, but when she realized what was going on, a smile tugged at her face. Although, her internal smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Good morning," he whispered. After she caught her breath from being startled, she replied with a smile, "Morning to you too."

She dropped to her feet and turned around facing him, gazing into each other's eyes. He pecked her forehead, releasing the butterflies in her stomach.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked, pulling her close to his body and gently rocking back and forth. She nodded and went along with the rocking motion.

"I did. You?"

"Like a baby."

She giggled.

"What are we doing today malady?" He asked. She stepped back to talk to him.

"I don't know anything about this place, you do."

"Hmm... Why don't we have a beach day? And then head back to the hotel tomorrow morning?"

She smiled, "Definitely."

"Did you pack your bathing suit?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing. I'll go walking on it, but you're on your own if you're going swimming."

He laughed, "Hey, thought I'd try."

"You're crazy," she said.

"You go get dressed and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Okay," she said. He kissed her forehead and they parted. She went into the bedroom and looked through all the clothes she'd gotten and decided on a pair of jeans and a skin tight long sleeve shirt. She walked out to see what he'd decided to fix up.

"Well don't you look cute," he flirted. She smiled and blushed.

"How about some French toast?" He raised his eyebrows until she laughed. He turned around and gotten a plate for her and placed it on the bar so she could enjoy.

"Okay, babe, you eat and I'll go get dressed."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that? I won't be long," he reassured with a smile. He took off to the bedroom and came back within minutes in jeans and a polo t-shirt.

"Well that wasn't long," she said.

"Told ya," he winked grabbing his plate and sitting right next to her.

"Have you checked your phone recently?" She asked.

"Oh. Uh, no. Robin might be pissed." He took off to the bedroom and retrieved his phone.

"Only two texts and a missed call. Not what I was expecting." He replied to Robin's texts and put his phone down to eat.

"What'd you say?" Raven asked.

"Oh I said we were having a great time and we'd be back tomorrow morning." His phone immediately buzzed back.

Beast Boy read the text outloud, " 'Are you lying to me? You're saying you and Raven are having a great time together?' "

"He's such a dick," Beast Boy said.

"Well, that is his name," she remarked. Beast Boy laughed.

"That was actually really funny, Rae."

"Thanks," she grinned.

They finished their food and placed the dishes in the sink to deal with later.

"It might be warm enough to go without shoes, I think. As long as we don't hit the water, it should be okay," he said.

"Okay, but if my feet get cold, you're warming them up."

"Yes ma'am," he kissed her nose.

'He's running out of places to kiss me,' she thought, 'Is it going to be my lips next?' The butterflies flew again. He took her hand and led her out the door walking across the long dock. They talked the whole way down the dock and across the beach, even though it was mostly Beast Boy telling her random stories and facts. She never knew he knew so much about random things.

He stopped her by the shore and turned to face her. Smiling at each other, they gazed into the others eyes. He took a piece of hair flying in the ocean breeze and tucked it behind her ear.

"You're beautiful Raven. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Blush exploded all over her face and butterflies swarmed her stomach.

"Just you."

"I'm sure most people are too nervous to tell you, but I'm not. I'll tell ya how I feel, Rae. I think you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet. You're the smartest, kindest, sweetest, most lovable person I know and I've had strong feelings for you for a really long time and I'm so glad I can finally let you see it and let me treat you like the queen you deserve."

"Aww, Gar, I- don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He leaned in close to her face and gently pressed his lips onto hers. It was everything she'd dreamed it would be. Sparks flew and she was in a moment where she didn't want to ever leave. She'd never had a kiss like this before. He took his lips back and rubbed his nose against hers, pecking her one last time.

"You can tell me when you're ready, but I've been ready for too long. I love you, Raven." She smiled as tears formed in her eyes and she leaned up to kiss him again.

After a long romantic walk on the beach, they held hands while walking back to the house.

"Is there anything you would like to do before we leave tomorrow?" He asked her.

"No, not that I can think of. I really don't want to go back though."

"Why's that, Rae?"

"Because," she explained, "I love it here. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it'd be nice to just retire and live here, you know?"

"Retire at 22?" He joked. She smiled in response.

"I get what you're saying though. I've thought about how nice it would be. Being able to train a new team of superheroes and we can finally live normal lives and have families. That's my dream, having a family."

Raven smiled at the sweet dream of his.

"Why don't we ask Robin? I mean, we are getting too old to be called the 'Teen Titans'."

"Yeah," he laughed, "We're definitely not teenagers anymore. I hope I never have to live through puberty again."

"I don't think you will," she smiled and nudged his side.

They walked along the dock leading to his backyard and up into the porch.

"We'll enjoy our vacation for now, but when we get back we can talk to Robin," he suggested.

"Sounds good," she said leaning in closer to his chest. He pulled her in and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. He let go of her and opened the door for her. She walked inside to the warmth and made her way across the huge room towards the couch and the fuzzy blanket.

"You made my feet get cold," she said. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let me warm them for you."

He went to rub them but she moved her feet closer to her body, avoiding his hands.

"I'm ticklish..." She quietly admitted. He grinned.

"Alright, I'll be careful."

He rubbed her feet oh so carefully until they were warm again.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he leaned up and kissed her quickly before getting up.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." She nodded in response. He returned a few minutes later and went straight for the kitchen. He rummaged through his fridge and cabinets and Raven just sat watching from the living room.

"You just want to get a pizza?" He finally asked, a bit irritated. She smiled and nodded.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hi, yeah could I get one large cheese pizza, thin crust and one large hand tossed vegetarian special?"

He knew exactly what she liked, that made her smile, but then again, what about him didn't?

He got off the phone and came and laid on top of her, resting his head in her lap looking up at her while she fingered through his hair.

"You know what I like," she grinned down at him.

"It's not that hard to remember," he winked, "and plus, I remember everything about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's see I know what pizza you like. Your favorite color is purple, second favorite is blue. You get scared, not easily, but when you do it's bad. Your favorite flower is the black rose. You want people to think you listen to goth music but I know you enjoy classical much better. You love smelling like lavender. You love soaking in baths. You love to shop, secretly I may add. And I could go on and on, but you might get bored."

She chuckled, "I guess that's good for now. When should the pizza be here?"

"Uhm, about twenty minutes or so."

She nodded.

"The sun's going down," he nodded his head towards the sunset.

"Yeah, I prefer sunrises, but sunsets are just as pretty."

"I know you love sunrises," he said.

"Then why didn't you say it?" She teased.

"Because there is so much about you and we have so little time."

She smiled.

Time passed for the delivery guy to make it to the front door and Beast Boy paid and tipped the man and the newly couple enjoyed their favorite meal.

"I was thinking, Rae," he said in between bites, "That we just not go back."

She raised an eyebrow.

"We can stay here, you and me."

"You mean, like... live together?" She asked.

"Yeah," he put his slice down and took one of her hands, "I want you to move in with me. I know this might seem really fast, but I think we're perfect for each other." She blushed and panicked, but in the good way.

"What about the team? Or Robin? Or all my stuff?" She rambled. He smiled in relief.

"We can get your stuff anytime, Raven. And as for Robin and the team, if we end up training new heroes and retiring, then we'll be able to live up here in happiness. Just you and me," he winked.

She took a moment to think about a life changing decision, slightly worrying Beast Boy.

"I'd like that," she finally said. He leaned over and kissed her, "I'm so glad."

They finished eating and Raven helped out cleaning up the kitchen and it was soon late, about nine or so. She yawned and looked at the time.

"Are you tired already?" He asked. She nodded in response.

"I might take a hot bath and then go to bed," she said.

"I'll finish up in here, you go ahead babe," he kissed her cheek dismissing her. She went into the large bedroom and filled the bathroom with candles and smells of lavender from the oil she put in her bath. It was steaming hot and filled all the way up. She undressed, stepped in, and relaxed.

Time flew by and before she knew it, it'd been about an hour. She decided she should get out and head for bed. Draining the water, getting dressed and, slipping her bathrobe on, she went out into the bedroom to find Beast Boy laying in bed watching tv.

"I thought you fell asleep," he joked.

"What if I did? Would you have left me?" She came back.

"Nah, I was actually getting ready to check on you next commercial."

"Waiting for a commercial? I see where I stand," she jokingly seemed mad. He made a face in response.

"Come on to bed babe," he pulled the covers to her side back so she could get in. As she was getting comfortable, he climbed over her and came face to face with her, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin', just looking at the prettiest sight I know."

He leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately. Butterflies flew through both of their stomachs. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her ear with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hand down the side of her body and onto her stomach in her night shirt.

Raven was fine with kissing, but she got nervous when he did that. She pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm.. Uh.. Not ready for that yet.." She admitted. He smiled down to her.

"That's perfectly fine baby, pushing you away is the last thing I want to do. I'll leave you alone and let you go to bed."

He pecked her forehead and laid back down, pulling her with him close to his chest.

"Sleep well, Raven."

"You too, Gar."

The two soon drifted off into a deep sleep with the most comfortable feeling in the world, holding your love and being held by your love to go to sleep.


	7. Checking Out

8am came and Raven woke first, once again, and began to meditate. Except this time she didn't go into the living room, she just stayed right by the bed in front of the giant windows looking onto the water. For some reason, hearing him lightly snore was somewhat soothing to her now. His breathing helped keep her calm and relaxed.

She could tell he'd started to wake up because his breathing got heavier and he shifted in bed. He'd finally woken but turned around on his stomach with his head buried in the pillow until his body finished waking. Twenty minutes or so later he sat up glancing at the floating angel in his window. He walked behind her and kissed the back of her head gently, trying to not disturb her too much, and proceeded to the bathroom for his morning routine. He came out a few minutes later freshened and saw her sitting on the bed going through her phone.

"What's up?" He asked climbing onto the bed sitting in front of her.

"I haven't checked my fan mail all weekend and it's blown up."

"Damn, I haven't checked mine either. That should be fun. I wonder what the rest of the team are up to." He stretched and reached to the other table by the bed and texted Robin.

"Apparently, they want to leave soon but we need to be there for check out."

"I can just teleport us?" She suggested.

"No, Rae, I'm not going to ask you to waste your energy just so they can check out."

"Really, it'll be fine. I just meditated, so I'm at my strongest right now. I'll take us there, get our stuff, check out, and then take us back. And then you can just drive us home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I promise," she leaned up and pecked him. It felt good to kiss her, but when she kissed him it's like he discovered this new emotion inside of him. It made him the happiest person alive.

She got up and picked out her clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. While she was in there, he came out of his love coma and changed as well. He sat back on the bed and waited for her to come out. She gave a tiny smile and held out her hand for him to take it. He stood next to her and closed his eyes. Teleporting made him queasy and it was trippy to watch, so he always kept his eyes closed.

They arrived back in her hotel room and he walked across the bathroom into his and claimed all his belongings.

"I guess it was pointless to put all my stuff into the drawers," he called. He couldn't hear her from the distance they were at, but he knew she giggled quietly.

He met with her a few minutes later and she walked up the stairs to find Robin.

"Well look who decided to come back," Cyborg said. She ignored the comment.

Raven walked over to Robin sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Raven," he said.

"Hey. What all do you need us for to check out?" She asked.

"Well you need all your stuff out and I need your room keys and parking stickers." She nodded and went back downstairs.

"So do you still have your room key and parking sticker?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's right here," he handed her the mentioned items and followed her upstairs.

"I'm warning you ahead of time, there will be questions asked and comments said," she warned.

"Well I could've told you that, Rae."

The walked upstairs prepared to be made fun of.

"Well look at the two of them," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, what's up with you two?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it was quite the strange of behavior coming from you two," Starfire chimed in.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright guys, Raven and I are dating now, and I don't want to hear any teasing or joking around about it because it's not funny. And besides Robin and Starfire never got made fun of when they started dating, so why should we?"

"Cool it man, we were just messing with you. I think it's great y'all are finally dating," Cyborg said.

"Finally?" Raven asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means I know both of ya have liked each other for a very long time but neither one of you did a thing about it."

They both blushed and looked at each other.

"Can we check out now?" Raven asked.

Everyone got up to claim their belongings from their rooms and met in the lobby. Cyborg collected all the room keys and parking passes and headed for the desk. Starfire ran to the bathroom and Raven nudged Beast Boy to talk to Robin about training a new team and heading for retirement.

"Hey Rob, could I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure Beast Boy, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about us growing up?"

Robin looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"We're growing up Robin, we're not exactly the 'Teen' Titans anymore. What if we trained a new team and... retired?"

Robin thought for a moment.

"What's the kick of this thought?" He asked Beast Boy.

"Huh?"

"Why did this all of a sudden cross your mind?"

"Oh, well to be honest, I'd thought about it for a while, but what really triggered it now is Raven. They say you know who 'the one' is right when you meet her, and she's my 'one'. I want to settle down with her, live in a beautiful house in the countryside, and I want her to have my kids one day. I want to have a family with her, and not worry whether she's going to make it through the next battle or not. I need her in my life Robin, I can't risk losing her."

Robin sighed, "Well we are getting kind of old anyway, we'll start training Monday next week. We'll have to do some research and find some new teens though."

"Absolutely, I'll even help, thank you Robin." He shook his hand.

Beast Boy walked back over to Raven.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"We're going to find new team members and start training next Monday," he smiled.

She smiled back, "Cool."

"Yeah, I told him I'd help search for new teens, so my schedule might be kind of tight this next week."

"That's okay, I know it's for our future."

Her statement warmed his heart. 'Their' future. He couldn't describe the feeling he had inside of him. It was a mix between anxiety, happiness, a racing mind, and a bit of nausea. He pulled her into his arms slowly and kissed her passionately. She was slightly embarrassed since it was in public but she wouldn't decline a single one of his kisses.


	8. The End

The Titans made it back home safe and sound and began unpacking their cars and settled down into their de-buggified home. Beast Boy carried Raven's bags to her room first before getting his own.

"We'll definitely be back to the house to get your other stuff soon," he said walking into her room.

He set down her bags beside her bed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

She smiled and turned around, unpacking her suitcases.

Moments later, he returned as promised and with him he brought a bouquet of roses.

"Where did you get these?" She asked shocked.

"Don't worry about it," he handed them to her. She took them hesitantly, studying every inch of the dozen as if it was something she had never seen before.

"Raven, they're just flowers," he laughed.

"I've never gotten them before," she quietly said. Beast Boy's heart broke in two.

"Well, you'll be getting them a lot more often. I'll try and make up for it."

She smiled trying to hold back tears, "Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because Raven, you deserve it and I was always taught by my mother to respect women and well, because I love you. You know that."

She turned and set the flowers on her bedside and came in close to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she whispered


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

5 months later, their relationship only blossomed into something beautiful that would make any other couple jealous. Of course they had their fights, but it was water under the bridge hours later.

After the team had trained a new set of teens to take their place, Beast Boy and Raven moved back to the Hamptons. Starfire and Robin found an apartment downtown Jump City, and Cyborg moved in with Titans East.

Robin had invited all Titans to the Justice League Heroes Banquet the upcoming weekend, and all were excited to attend and see each other again.

"What are you going to wear babe?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I think I may wear my dark red dress." She pulled it out of the closet and held it over her body looking in the mirror.

"That makes you look really pretty," he complimented. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Her neck was the special spot. Her arms became almost numb and she dropped the dress. He drug her back to the bed, not letting his lips leave her skin.

"I just- took my- shower," she said in between gasps for air.

"So?" He winked.

The couple had been experiencing true happiness ever since they started dating. There never seemed to be anything wrong with life. They lived on a peaceful island, in a beautiful house, had plenty of money, and were retired. They didn't have a problem in the world. Living without stress was finally what they got to feel. Anyone who'd see them in public would see both of them glowing from the romance. In the superhero world, they were the big celebrity couple and got lots of attention the moment they stepped into the hotel event room arriving at the banquet.

"Look! It's Gar and Rae!" Someone shouted.

"No they're called 'BBRae' you moron!" A girl shouted back.

"I didn't know we had a couple name," she mumbled to him. He shrugged his shoulders and led her to their table up front. They took their seats sitting with the other three original Titans and reminisced on old times and caught up with what they were doing now. Nothing had really changed within the three months, but it was still nice to see everyone.

The food came and they enjoyed speeches by Batman, Superman, and The Flash. After their speeches of appreciation, the tables began being cleared and everyone mingled around.

"Hey, Rae. Come here," Beast Boy motioned for her to come over. She excused herself from Donna Troy and walked over.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I wanted to take you out on the balcony. It's a beautiful night."

"Ok, okay," she followed his lead. They walked over to the cobblestone wall and leaned over and gazed out onto the city.

"It's pretty, even if it is the city," she said.

"Yeah, it is," he held her hand resting on the wall.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked.

"Of course, why?"

"There's something I want to ask you." She seemed confused.

He turned her to face him.

"Raven, I love you so much. More than I could ever imagine. You're beautiful, intelligent, down to earth, and the best girlfriend anyone would be lucky to have. I have no idea how I ended up with such a gem like you, but now that I have you, I want to keep you. Forever."

He got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket and opened it revealing a one carat Tiffany engagement ring. She covered her gaping mouth with her hands and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Raven, will you marry me?"

She was frozen in shock and tried to move her head but it took a few seconds before she could answer. She was finally able to move her head up and down.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you," she spat out. He removed the ring from the box and placed it around her finger. The few people who were outside awed and cheered and watched them embrace each other in a tight hug. She tried not to cry but there was no way she was keeping it held in. She was so happy. She never thought she'd find love and here she was getting engaged to the man of her dreams who loved her for her. She couldn't wait for the two of them to spend the rest of their loves together.

"Gar, there's something I have to tell you too."

He pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?"

He saw her giant smile and copied it.

"Garfield, I'm pregnant."

Tears of joy filled his eyes, "That's terrific Raven!"

He hugged her tight once more and the surrounding people gathered tears in their eyes as well and clapped quietly at the new couple's milestones.

And that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Make sure to give me feedback!.


End file.
